


i don't like horror films

by holdenreed



Category: Danny Edge - Fandom, Paul Zimmer
Genre: M/M, just bro stuff, stuffed animal, thumbsucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdenreed/pseuds/holdenreed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny hates horror films. Paul loves them. Paul makes Danny watch one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i don't like horror films

it was almost Halloween and that meant the time for horror films. Paul had been looking for horror films to watch with Danny since October 1st. Paul always joked about not liking horror films to the fans but he actually loved them. It was Danny who hated them anytime he was asked to watch one with somebody he made an uncomfortable noise and made up some excuse. but this year Paul was going to make Danny have a horror film marathon with him. Danny had never made it all the way through a horror film and Paul wanted to take his horror film virginity away. 

Paul's POV  
It was Halloween around 8 at night and Danny had no idea what I had planned to make him watch. he thought we were going to watch The Nightmare Before Christmas like we always do. but this was where always changed. I put in the first film and hit play. the theme song for The Exorcist and Danny tried to excuse himself saying that he had to go to work tomorrow and that he was just going to go home. but I stopped him and made him sit down as I knew he didn't have work and he was meant to stay over. 

Danny's POV  
Paul had tricked me. He knew how much I hated horror films and here he was making me watch one. what was I going to do. I had only ever seen one other horror film in my life and that was Kill Bill I definitely didn't want a repeat of what had happened after I watched that as I had to sleep with my parents for two weeks. I couldn't do that now. I was too old. 

Paul's POV  
The film started and I was quite proud of myself for getting Danny to stay and watch with me. He only looked slightly scared but we were only 10 minutes in. Why didn't he ever watch them with me before?

Danny's POV  
I WAS TERRIFIED!

Paul's POV  
I was so engrossed in the film that I hadn't noticed that Danny had put his head under the blanket we were sharing. I said "Hey Danny you're missing the film!" he then mumbled an "I don't care." and an "I hate you."

Danny's POV  
We were about halfway through the film when I decided that I couldn't take it anymore and I hid under the blanket. not even two minutes later Paul told me I was "missing the film." could he not see that I was terrified? 

Paul's POV  
I didn't want to watch this film all by myself so I pulled the blanket off of Danny and saw that he had his stuffed kola in his arm, his thumb in his mouth ,and tears in his eyes. He looked so scared and I felt so guilty for making him watch such a scary film. especially when he didn't want to.

Danny's POV  
Paul had seen me with my kola bear before on many occasions as I almost always brought it with me just in case Paul wasn't in a cuddly mood. But sucking my thumb was a thing he hadn't seen before or at least hopefully he hadn't. But right now it was providing comfort that Paul was oblivious to. 

Paul's POV  
Danny thought that I had never seen him suck his thumb a few times before like when he had awoken from a nightmare or when he was extremely tired. He must have been terrified of he had been sucking his thumb when he was clearly conscious. I then turned the film off and crawled over to Danny gently pulling his thumb from his mouth and hugging him. we stayed cuddled together for a few minutes until he shifted to bring his hand back up to his mouth. 

Danny's POV  
I knew that I shouldn't still be sucking my thumb anymore. Paul had turned the film off for me and was still cuddling me but I had forgotten how good sucking my thumb felt when I was scared. 

Paul's POV  
Danny didn't really look like he wanted to talk or do anything else so I stayed like that with him until he fell asleep. 

Danny's POV  
I was glad that Paul didn't think that we had to talk about the thumb sucking so I just laid in his arms until we both fell asleep.


End file.
